


Special Needs

by Carnivore



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnivore/pseuds/Carnivore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy Red/Rung drabble from my Tumblr. It may be followed by more drabbles. It may become my NerdAlert drabble dumpster if no one minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Needs

Red Alert and Rung are secretive about their affair. Fortunately everyone on the ship is used to Red going wherever he damn pleases at any time. “Look, he’s going to the stores again. Probably thinks a squad of decepticons is hiding there!” - mechs laugh behind his back. The security director hears them but he doesn’t care. Because he also hears the music from Rung’s office.

They both share a taste for soft classical music. He and Rung have “their” special composition: Rung plays it when there’s no more appointments for the day and it’s safe to come. Rung listening to music in his room is no big deal either. No one in their right mind goes to his office anyway, ’cos they’re _normal_ , haha, they don’t _need_ to. But the ship’s number one lunatic might as well move in with the psychiatrist, for all they care. It’s ironic how everyone thinks they belong together, and they actually do, but for a different reason. Though Rung says it’s the same thing, an _extension_ of therapy; he says it so that he wouldn’t feel guilty of his relationship with a patient. A patient with very special needs, he says.

And being with Rung is _very_ therapeutical. He never stops being your therapist even if he becomes something more than that. Helping people, analyzing their problems is a part of his nature. He cares, and, as Red’s been delighted to learn, he likes to be cared for. No one’s paid him enough attention, but Red is going to compensate for that. When paranoia isn’t taking hold of him (and he fights it back _hard_ , with meditation and self-suggestion and every technique Rung has to offer; he does it with Rung’s help and he does it _for_ Rung) he is a considerate, provident mech. In his compartments Red always brings some treats. Rung likes sweets and delicious drinks, he likes to _taste_ everything, but never too much. And he always shares. Red loves to get a treat from his hands; he loves his hands even more. To kiss these delicate fingers, to feel their touch on his face. Rung is so wonderful, from the tip of his antenna (sensitive to sucking) to the soles of his peds (he likes it when they’re rubbed; they fit into Red’s hands so perfectly). Rung is usually reserved, but when he’s rubbed the right way (and in the right places) his layers of dignity easily come off - and Primus knows how sensitive, how _sensual_ he really is. Only Primus… and Red Alert.

Their usual therapy sessions stay formal, but when Red has a particularly hard time staying on track, he holds onto the thought that later they can reenact the session in a far more _satisfying_ way.


End file.
